Whats new fr 2013
Bailey est l'annonciatrice des nouvelles officielles, vous pouvez la suivre sur Twitter. Les nouvelles de cette page sont copiées directement à partir de celles du jeu (signatures incluses). En tant que telles, elles sont placées sous la licence CC-by-NC-SA 3.0. Des libertés peuvent occasionnellement être prises, comme des corrections d'orthographe ou un ajustement des retours à la ligne en fonction du format. Pour voir les nouvelles directement dans le jeu, utilisez l'option "Montrer Bailey" dans les Paramètres (lien direct). ---- Voici toutes les nouvelles de 2013. Vous voulez également lire les nouvelles des autres années? Vous les trouverez là: ---- Décembre 2013 12/31/2013 Bonne année! Bonne année! Célébrez la nouvelle année avec le staff et les PNJs en portant votre nouveau chapeau de fête absurde.... et passez une bonne soirée! par @lemoness Renaissance Rien de dit bonne année comme un nouveau départ. Maintenant, lorsque vous atteignez le niveau 50, Armé jusqu'aux dents, ou Maître des Bêtes, vous pouvez recommencer le jeu avec le Succès le plus prestigieux: Renaissance. Apprenez-en plus ici. Mais prenez garde! Nos éclaireur•euse•s signalent des apparitions de monstres, annoncés par Trappeur Noël. Vous risquez d'avoir besoin de toute vos forces dès fin janvier, la renaissance est pour les endurcis. par @SabreCat Listes de vérification Les listes de vérificaions sont là! Vous pouvez diviser vos Quotidiennes et tâches À Faire en petits morceaux. Leurs mécaniques de jeu requièrent un petit peu d'apprentissage alors lisez plus à leur sujet ici. par @lefnire Icônes de tâches et Markdown Les titres des tâches supportent maintenant le Markdown et les Emojis, vous pouvez donc créer quelque chose comme ça. Lisez-en plus ici. par @lefnire ---- 12/25/2013 Quêtes et Boss Une bête rugit dans les montagnes distantes, de mystérieuses traces sont apparues dans la neige. Une nouvelle fonctionnalité a été débloquée, les quêtes & Boss. Comme cadeau de Noël, HabitRPG vous offre votre première quête: "Trappeur Noël". Vous la trouverez dans votre inventaire et avez jusqu'au 31 janvier pour la compléter! par @lefnire, @pandoro, @Shaners ---- 12/20/2013 Fantaisie Hivernale: la grande bataille de Boules de Neige C'est le moment de célébrer le plus grand événement d'HabitRPG jusqu'à maintenant - la Fantaisie Hivernale! La fête commence aujourd'hui, le premier jour de l'hiver, et se terminera le 31 janvier - le jour de l'anniversaire d'HabitRPG. Préparez vous à construire de nouvelles habitudes, obtenir des butins amusants, garder les membres de votre équipe responsables de leurs tâches et décorer votre avatar. Des fonctionnalités variées seront présentées pendant l'événement, donc attendez vous à de multiples mises à jour! Pour commencer... Décoration des PNJ On dirait que tout le monde est d'humeur hivernale! Regardez les costumes des PNJ. (Et j'ai entendu dire que le dernier PNJ va peut-être arriver, juste à temps pour la nouvelle année...) Couleurs de cheveux de fête en édition saisonnière Maintenant votre avatar peut se teindre les cheveux de couleur, Sucre d'orge, Gel, Ciel d'Hiver, ou Houx! Vous ne pourrez acheter ces couleurs de cheveux que jusqu'au 31 janvier, elles seront ensuite retirées du jeu. La grande bataille de Boules de Neige d'HabitRPG Oui, vous pouvez maintenant acheter des boules de neige et les envoyer à tou•te•s vos ami•e•s... pour, euh, les aider à améliorer leurs habitudes. Comment? Eeeeeeeeh bien, disons que lorsque qu'ils ou elles sont enveloppé•e•s de neige, ils ou elles risqueront d'avoir besoin de plus d'or pour échapper à leur situation difficile... Plus à venir Une bête rugit dans les montagnes distantes, de mystérieuses traces sont apparues dans la neige, et Lemoness crochette furieusement quelque chose de scintillant. Ça va être un hiver délirant. par @lemoness ---- 12/16/2013 Classes Vous pouvez maintenant être un Guerrier, Voleur, Magicien, ou Guérisseur. Plus de détails ici. Armurerie & Costumes Après avoir sélectionné votre nouvelle classe, vous serez équipé•e de l'équipement d'apprenti de votre nouvelle classe. N'ayez crainte, votre ancien équipement est encore disponible dans votre inventaire! Vous pouvez changer d'équipement n'importe quand, et porter un costume différent de votre équipement. Consultez Armurerie & Costumes Nouvelles personnalisations Nous avons maintenant une plus grande sélection de personnalisations de cheveux, tenues, pilosités faciales, corpulences, etc. Lisez Personnalisations v2 300 Palier d'équipement Pour vous tous, les soutien au palier $300 qui ont attendu patiemment, votre équipement est prêt! Il n'est actuellement disponible que pour les soutiens ayant fait un don de $300 ou plus mais nous l'ajouterons comme butin lorsque le système des Boss sera publié. Voir 300-tier API v2 L'API a été complètement révisé et v2 vient avec beaucoup plus de routes pour une API *complètement fonctionnelle*. v1 n'est plus supportée, prenez garde participants tiers! Pour l'instant, les routes de base sont supportées (comme le marquage up/down). v2 sera documentée bientôt, et je vous signalerai quand. Voir APIv2 par @lemoness @sabrecat @danielthebard @fuzzytrees @crystalphoenix @rosemonkeyct @fandekasp, et plein d'autres. (Qui ai-je oublié? Nous mettrons en place un CONTRIBUTORS.md bientôt) ---- 12/7/2013 Montures! Vous pouvez maintenant nourrir vos familiers et ils deviendront de fidèles montures. Obtenez de la nourriture comme butins aléatoires ou accélérez le processus en achetant une selle dans la boutique d'Alexandre. par @lemoness @Shaners @baconsaur @RandallStanhope @ashjolliffe @fuzzytrees ---- Retourner en haut de page Novembre 2013 11/27/2013 Evénement du Dindon Saluez nos PNJs, habillés pour impressionner en l'honneur du jour du Dindon! Visitez aussi votre écurie - vous y trouverez un amusant nouveau familier. (par @lemoness) Amélioration de la messagerie Les discussions supportent maintenant le markdown, les emojis et le marquage @. Quelques infos sur l'utilisation du markdown et des emojis peuvent être trouvées ici. Pour utiliser le marquage @, tapez simplement '@' dans une discussion. (par @Nick Gordon) Trier les membres de l'équipe Vous pouvez maintenant ajuster la façon dont vous voyer les membres de votre équipe dans la barre supérieure. Ils peuvent être triés par niveau, nombre de familiers, la date à laquelle ils ont rejoint l'équipe ou simplement au hasard. Aussi, les couleurs des niveaux reflètent maintenant votre statut de contributeur. (par @Fandekasp) Mises à jour du Wiki Le wiki HabitRPG est mis à jour rapidement. Si vous avez des doute à propos de quelque chose, allez le consulter - il recèle de trésors. (par @bobbyroberts99) ---- 11/08/2013 Equipement de contributeur Equipement de contributeur. Vous pouvez maintenant obtenir un nouvel ensemble d'équipement et un familier en contribuant (du code, art, docs, etc) à HabitRPG. Plus d'informations ici ---- 11/01/2013 Défis Défis! Rivalisez avec votre équipe, ou la Taverne pour accomplir certaines tâches. Gagnez des prix en gemmes. En savoir plus. Révision du Backend Révision Backend, avec les chemins permettant les bookmarks dans l'application. Nous préparons la route vers une performance accrue. ---- Retourner en haut de page Octobre 2013 10/22/2013 La bourse ou la mort LA BOURSE OU LA MORT! C'est Habit Halloween! Certains des PNJ se sont habillés pour l'occasion. Pouvez-vous nous trouver? Ensembles de peaux effrayantes Deux ensembles de couleurs de peau achetables avec des gemmes sont maintenant disponibles! L'ensemble de peaux arc-en-ciel est là pour rester mais, en l'honneur d'Halloween, nous avons aussi L'ENSEMBLE DE PEAUX EFFRAYANTES EN EDITION LIMITEE. Vous ne pourrez acheter l'ensemble de peux effrayantes que jusqu'au 10 novembre, alors si vous voulez avoir un avatar monstrueux, il est temps d'agir! A noter que les peux ne fonctionneront pas sur l'application mobile jusqu'à la prochaine mise à jour. Nous mettrons à jour l'application Android dès que possible, l'application iPhone a tendance à prendre environ 1 semaine à être approuvée. ---- 10/19/2013 Ensembles de couleurs de peau De nouvelles couleurs de peaux personnalisées sont disponibles dès à présent! Allez les voir dans la section Profil. Aussi, la nouvelle mise à jour de l'application mobile, 0.0.10, est maintenant disponible pour être téléchargée! Elle contient les nouvelles couleurs de peau et la possibilité de cacher ou d'afficher votre entête, et plein d'autres choses. Vendre les Butins non désirés Vous pouvez maintenant vendre les butins non-désirés à Alex le Marchand. Echangez ces montagnes d'œufs contre de l'or! ---- Retourner en haut de page Septembre 2013 09/01/2013 Réécriture complète du site web Nous avons réécrit le site web entièrement et, au cas où vous l'auriez manqué, les applications Android & iOS sont sorties! Les applications et le site web sont open source, et nous avons désespérément besoin d'aide pour mettre en place le reste des fonctionnalités et résoudre les bugs. Lisez ce guide pour savoir comment commencer. Nous travaillons à un système d'équipement de contribution pour récompenser les personnes géniales qui nous aident, donc restez à l'écoute! ---- La réécriture! (Mi-août) Bonjour mes chers Habitant•e•s! J'ai de super nouvelles à vous annoncer, c'est énorme! Est-ce que Habit a déjà pour vous? (Blague). Eh bien nous avons réécrit le site web entièrement pour conquérir ces bugs critiques une fois pour toutes (plus d'infos de Tyler bientôt). Si vous ne m'avez pas vue depuis un moment (à cause d'un bug de l'ancien site), assurez vous de venir me voir à droite de l'écran pour d'éventuelles nouvelles que vous auriez manquées. Important: les applications Android & iOS sont sorties! Elles sont open source, donc aidez nous à les rendre géniales. Et pour la réécriture: toutes les fonctionnalités ne sont pas encore supportées, mais ne vous inquiétez pas - vous obtenez encore vos bonus de combo et vos butins dans les coulisses même si vous ne pouvez pas les voir. Nous nous efforçons de ramener toutes les fonctionnalités manquantes. Et si vous ne le faites pas encore, assurez vous de suivre nos mises à jour sur Tumblr (il y a eu des points forts de membres amusants dernièrement). Une chose encore: si vous êtes un vétéran de l'ancien site, vous avez reçu le loup vétéran! Regardez dans votre Inventaire :) Développeurs JavaScript! Aidez-moi! Nous devons finir de vaincre l'ancien site, car toutes les fonctionnalités n'ont pas encore été transférées. Nous avons réécrit le site web en AngularJS + Express. Nous avons désespérément besoin d'aide pour transporter le reste des fonctionnalitées, et résoudre des bugs. Lisez ce guide pour savoir comment commencer. Merci à tou•te•s pour votre soutien et votre patience! ---- Retourner en haut de page Août 2013 8/20/2013 Résolution des problèmes de fuseau horaire et de début de journée personnalisé Les problèmes de fuseau horaire + début de journée personnalisé sont résolus - vos Quotidiennes devraient maintenant se réinitialiser correctement et dans votre propre fuseau horaire. (C'était un problème énervant pour les utilisateurs et utilisatrices Android en particulier). Si vous continuez à avoir ce problème, parlez-en ici. |Développeurs d'API, les informations ci-dessus signifient que Cron se déroulera automatiquement pour vos utilisateurs! Ouiiiiiii, il n'y a plus besoin de se connecter au site web pour réinitialiser leurs Quotidiennes! ---- 8/18/2013 Les applications mobiles sont sorties Les applications mobiles sont sorties! Les applications iOS et Android. Il y a un bug avec Android 2.3, suivez son progrès ici. Pour plus de détails, lisez notre publication Tumblr Mises à jour de statut hebdomadaires |Coucou tout le monde! ça fait un bail :) Nous voulons nous assurer que vous avez une meilleur idée de ce qui se passe en coulisses, nous allons donc publier des mises à jour de statut hebdomadaires sur ce à quoi nous travaillons en ce moment! Ce week-end, nous travaillons à résoudre le bug "Pas assez d'Or", un monstre cruel et avare qui s'est emparé de la boîte des récompenses et refuse de laisser quiconque acheter quoi que ce soit. Soyez certains que notre héroïque Tyler viendra à bout de cette bête bientôt! Puis nous nous lancerons à pleine vapeur dans les progrès de la nouvelle mise à jour du site. Lisez plus sur son futur fonctionnement sur ce billet de blog. ---- Retourner en haut de page Juillet 2013 Retourner en haut de page Juin 2013 6/03/2013 Guildes Guildes!Vous pouvez maintenant faire partie de plusieurs groupes, pas seulement votre équipe. Ce sont des guildes publiques et privées, pensez aux "Subreddits" v "multiple friend groups". ---- Retourner en haut de page Mai 2013 5/27/2013 Obtenir le badge "A aidé Habit à s'agrandir" Obtenez le badge "A aidé Habit à s'agrandir" en répondant à cette enquête. Fonctionnalités de guildes et de défis à venir Un nouveau billet de blog sur les fonctionnalités de Guildes & Défis, & des énormes résolutions de bug à l'horizon. ---- 5/25/2013 Migration du code Logic vers HabitRPG-Shared Code logic migré vers habitrpg-shared. Consultez les détails ici, mais deux revirements: *(1) Gardez l'œil ouvert et signalez un bug si vous rencontrer des problèmes, *(2) cela nous permettra beaucoup moins de code buggy (vois lien précédent pour suivre cette logique). ---- 5/12/2013 Renommé les "Tokens" par "Gemmes" Renommé les Tokens par Gemmes. Les Tokens causaient de la confusion. ---- 5/10/2013 Mort moins dure Mort moins dure: Avant, vous perdiez tout. Maintenant vous perdez votre Or, une pièce d'équipement au hasard et un niveau. Nous travaillons à une mécanique de mort vraiment cool ici., mais ceci est une phase intermédiaire afin que personne ne perde sa motivation présentement. Chat Messages Chat messages: can delete your own message, fix the duplicate messages issue. ---- 5/9/2013 Equipement de Soutien Kickstarter Equipement de soutien Kickstarter: Il y a un nouvel ensemble d'équipement de soutien pour les contributeurs Kickstarter de haut palier. $45+ vous donne un nouveau bouclier, heaume et armure. $70+ tout ça plus une arme. $80+ tout ça plus un Familier. Continuez à montez de niveau mes amis, obtenez cet équipement! Discutez de la mécanique d'obtention d'équipement ici, et si vous êtes de haut palier mais ne voyez pas votre équipement de Soutien, envoyez moi un message depuis votre profil Kickstarter. ---- 5/7/2013 Etiquettes Etiquettes. Vous pouvez maintenant catégoriser vos tâches, par exemple "Travail", "Matin", "Impôts", etc. ---- 5/4/2013 Combos Combos. Vous obtenez de l'or & une augmentation de vos chances de butin plus vous continuez à accomplir vos Quotidiennes régulièrement et conservez vos combos quotidiens (ils s'accumulent). Vous pouvez également obtenir un badge qui s'accumule pour chaque combo de 21 jours. ---- 5/3/2013 Maître des Bêtes et Armé Jusqu'aux Dents Deux nouveaux Succès: Maître des Bêtes & Armé jusqu'aux dents. Vous avez des idées pour de nouveaux Succès? Discutez-en ici ---- 5/2/2013 Discussion de l'équipe Discussion de l'équipe!aussi, discussion de la Taverne (LFG) Se reposer à l'Auberge Se reposer à l'Auberge(intégration basique, plus à venir) PNJs PNJs! Bailey la Crieuse Publique, Alexander le Marchand, Daniel le Tavernier. Options de jeu Nouvel agencement des "Options de Jeu"(cliquez sur votre avatar pour les voir) --- Retourner en haut de page Avril 2013 Retourner en haut de page Mars 2013 3/27/2013 Révision du système de butin et des familiers Billet de blog Carte Trello) ---- 3/21/2013 Plus d'options de design pour l'entête et les avatars Plus d'options de design pour l'entête et les avatars ---- 3/20/2013 Nouveau Design Nouveau Design Activer/désactiver la barre d'outils Activer/désactiver la barre d'outils Activer/désactiver l'entête Activer/désactiver l'entête Suppression de compte Suppression de compte Bouton d'annulation Bouton d'annulation ---- 3/3/2013 Début de journée personnalisé Ajoutez une heure personnalisée de début de journée Retourner en haut de page Février 2013 Retourner en haut de page Janvier 2013 Retourner en haut de page Category:News